Ship Tease
by Wrexscar
Summary: A series of unconnected and contradictory tales of Harry and various females. Sophie, Morag, Megan, Lilith Moon, Tracey. Katie.
1. Sophie

Ship Tease.

What follows next will be an unconnected series of short tales. Each one will be around about a 1500 words. They are not in the same continuity and will contradict each other.

I will be focused on Harry and whoever I pair him with. Primarily girls from his year. I don't intend for Hermione or Ginny to be in this list. In fact the less you know about the girl, the more likely I am to write about her.

Some of these tales might have canon settings like the Champions ball or be AU in a seventh year that never happened.

None of these will head into lemon territory. I'm more interested in personalities than inserting tab A into slot B.

So far I have 5 planned who knows how many I will end up with.

I will take suggestions but I may also ignore them as my muse lets me.

**Standard disclaimer. Harry Potter, associated characters and settings are owned by J.K Rowling. This is not being produced for commercial gain. **

Sophie.

Harry leadenly walked the corridors of Hogwarts. His face flushed with embarrassment as he tried to remember what he was thinking. Of course, Cho would have a date for the Yule Ball. He made his way to the library, it should be empty now at dinner time. He didn't want to face anyone. Least of all the whole school, news like this would spread like wildfire.

He got some books out and tried to read up on his latest potion essay. His heart wasn't in it he kept thinking back to Cho's words. "_I've already said I'll go with someone else. Cedric Diggory." _

He turned back to the book in front of him and tried to focus on the words.

After a moment he noticed a figure standing next to him.

"Roper." He mumbled in a greeting.

The girl pulled up a chair and sat opposite him. She had her mousy brown hair clipped up on either side of her head with main length falling back to her shoulders. Her brown eyes looked at him sympathetically.

"It could be worse; you could have done what Ron did."

Harry looked at her quizzically.

"You not heard then? The daft prat asked out Declour in the entrance hall. He didn't even wait for her to answer, he just turned tail and run."

Harry smiled slightly at that idea. "So not everyone is talking about me then?"

"Not this time. Anyway lad, I'm her to do you a favour. Stand up." She barked the last comment and Harry found himself on his feet before he thought of it. Sophie got to her feet and stood next to him. "Hmm a little short but then I'm no giant."

It was true, the top of her head only came to Harry's eye level. "What colour are your dress robes?"

"Green."

"A good colour, it suits you. Right then, you can pick me up a half hour before the ball starts. Congratulations Harry, you've got a date." Rising slightly on her toes, she kissed him on the cheek before heading off to a table where the rest of the Hufflepuff girls from their year were sitting and giggling.

Harry slowly took his seat his hand on his cheek where he had just been kissed.

As he retook his seat, Hermione joined him at the table. "What was that about?" she asked having witnessed the end of their conversation.

"Um, I'm not certain, I think I've got a date."

"Did you ask her?"

"No she asked, actually no, she told me." Harry frowned as he reworked the conversation over in his head.

"Oh dear." Hermione mumbled. "How do you feel about that?"

Harry stared over at Sophie and she returned his look and smiled at him. "Um...ok I think, at least I can stop worrying now. It's not like I've made a lifetime commitment and she is quite pretty."

"Is that all you think about a pretty face?" Hermione's voice hardened.

"No, it's not all I think about but it's not bad that she's pretty."

Hermione nodded as she conceded the point. "So what else do you know about her then?"

Harry leaned back in his seat. "Ok obvious things, she's in Hufflepuff, she comes from Yorkshire."

"Are you sure, not Lancashire?"

"Does she sound anything like Neville? She's not afraid to put herself forward, that can be good or bad. She looks after her friends and she never wore a Potter stinks badge."

Hermione shrugged. " That will do, at least it's not because she is pretty and she asked you."

Harry shrugged "That too."

xx

Harry tried to make his mouth work when he met Sophie near the entrance of the Hufflepull house. She was escorted out by Steven Cornfoot who led her over to Harry before heading off to meet his own date.

"Well lad you scrub up well. I'm glad I made the effort."

Harry tried to find something to say. But found his mouth moving but no words coming out. Sophie had dressed in a elegant layered silver robe. The outer sections were sheer moving into denser material. It allowed an appearance of daring while being quite modest.

"You er look nice." He finally managed.

"Eloquent as always Harry. Let's go but don't walk to fast, I've got heels on under here, I'll never keep up."

Sophie took his arm and they made their way to the entrance hall.

Before the doors opened for the champions to enter Sophie leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I'm wearing heels for you. So I can do things like this and also this." She kissed him on the cheek then. "Remember Harry this is a date and the only ball we are ever likely to have here. Don't forget who you came here with."

The meal went well. During the first dance Sophie reminded him again to focus on who he was with. When the second song started she led him back to the table.

"I'll never manage to dance at that speed in these heels. Besides you went having a good time."

"No."Harry agreed.

"Well that does wonders for a girl's ego Harry."

Harry was mortified realising what he had just said. "No it's not you I just hate being the centre of attention. I felt everyone was watching us during the first dance."

Sophie laughed easily. "You daft 'ead. They were all watching us, until the floor filled up anyway. Still how about we go outside and get away from all this noise."

Sophie got to feet and offered her hand. Harry got to his feet and took her hand. He found she clamped down quite firmly when he paused as he passed an arguing Ron and Hermione.

They found themselves out in an ornamental rose garden. The temperature was mild against all expectations of Scotland in December. Harry led Sophie to a high backed wrought iron bench.

They talked quietly. Harry learned more about Sophie about her childhood in Brighouse. After some time Harry even found himself talking about himself.

"I made a mistake tonight." She said.

Harry felt the disappoint well up in him. He thought they had been having a good time but he was obviously boring her.

"These stupid shoes are killing me. Do you mind if I take them off."

Harry laughed to himself. "No I don't mind."

Sophie moved away from him to the other end of the bench. Her back rested against the arm rest, she swung her feet next to Harry. "Can you undo the buckles Harry?"

He gingerly undid first one shoe then the next. Sophie sighed in pleasure as they came off her feet. He cautiously took her left foot in his hands and pushed his thumbs into the ball of her foot.

Sophie leaned back in the chair. "Oh yes Harry, that's fantastic. Don't stop, just keep doing that."

It was a matter of moments after Sophie speaking that Professor McGonagall rushed round the corner. A smile played across her lips when she saw what was happening.

"Picked the wrong shoes Miss Roper?"

"Yes Professor, I thought being nearer Harry's height would be better but spent the evening sitting down."

"I should warn you that although curfew has been extended tonight you only have half an hour left."

Sophie sighed "That means I'll have to put these torture devices back on."

"There I can help Miss Roper. " McGonagall took out her wand and pointed at Sophie's shoes and transfigured them into a simple pair of black slippers. "and Miss Roper it might be better if you enjoyed Harry's foot rub a bit quieter. "

McGonagall walked away as Harry noticed Sophie's face was as red as his felt.

They made their way back to the castle. Once they got near the entrance to Hufflepuff house they paused Harry was uncertain what to do next.

"In these situations Harry it's acceptable to give a girl a good night kiss."

Harry tried for a peck on the check but Sophie moved so that their lips made the briefest of contacts. "Thank you Harry. I had fun. If you want to do something again then…" the phrase hung in the air.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend then?"

Sophie smiled as she walked away looking back over her shoulder she agreed. "It's a date then."


	2. Morag

Morag.

Harry headed out from the castle, absently rubbing the back of his hand. The wound he was being forced to inflict on himself was sore and inflamed. He wanted some peace and quiet away from everyone. He was trying to keep his head down as McGonagall advised but there were times he wanted to scream at the unfairness of the situation.

Instead he walked along the lake shore. Every so often he would pick a stone up from the path and angrily throw it out into the lake. He wasn't going back into the castle until he knew he would be able to talk to people without raging at them.

He was started to calm down and think clearly as he headed around a small grove of trees. He had made up his mind that he was going to stop and rest at the next little cove he knew. As he and the path approached the shore line he saw another figure at the beach.

He was going to move on when he was caught up by the design the girl was drawing in the sand. At first it appeared to be simply random squiggles then it took on a form that Harry couldn't quite put a name too but he knew it was definitely not random.

He was so taken up in the picture, that it took him a moment for him to realise the girl was talking to him.

"Can I help yeh, or are yeh just going to keep staring?"

"um I was just walking but these designs are, I don't know. They are just beyond... Um what are they?"

"These are pictures. In the real sense of the word. Before there was Scotland, there was Pictland. The Pict's left these designs behind. Carved into rocks and stones. Some of the stones were solitary, some in circles. Some have their magic still flowing and affect the area around them, keeping muggles away. I'm drawing these from memory and checking them against my ancient runes textbook."

Harry nodded at the explanation. "They're, I don't know, is beautiful the right word?"

Morag turned her full attention to Harry and smiled at him. "I've always thought they were. These patterns are on a stone that just a mile from my ma and da's house. If you want to yeh can stay while I finish them but can yeh be quiet while I draw please."

Harry nodded his agreement and settled himself down to watch. Morag turned back to her drawing. Harry watched her as she concentrated on the swirls and squiggles she was making, her ginger hair was tied in a loose plat down her back but it kept falling forward and she kept flicking it back as she worked.

Harry found himself drawn into the patterns, mesmerised as they unfolded. He tried to follow them with his eye as they crossed each other but the beginnings and endings kept escaping him.

He was trying to trace them with his eye again when he became aware of a presence next to him. He glanced over to Morag sitting next to him watching him quizzically. Loose strands of her hair had dropped out of her plat. It was the movement of her tucked them back behind her ear that had pulled his attention back to the immediate and away from the abstract.

"Well, what do yeh think?"

He looked her in the face, her freckles standing out against her pale skin. "Beautiful."

A slight blush rose on her face to add colour to her cheeks. Harry realised what he'd said.

"I mean, um that I…" He found a finger against his lips.

"Hush, I know what yeh are saying but let a girl live in the moment. It's not often a ging like me gets called beautiful. I went to a local muggle school growing up. Duracell was my called me. Yeh ken the one with the copper coloured top?"

"Yeah, well its better than freak. But I was talking about the drawing but um… you are too." The last was said quickly as he looked away from her.

"That Harry was the least smooth compliment I've ever heard. Thank yeh anyway. I'd have thought someone like yeh would be better at this?"

Harry looked at her confused, "What do you mean? Someone like me?"

"Well yeh ken, You're the boy who lived."

Harry quickly got to his feet.

"Wait, please."

He turned to look at Morag, his open expression had gone cold and flat.

"I'm sorry, I offended you that's obvious. What did I say wrong?"

"Does no one ever think that every time I'm called that name what it means to me is the boy whose parents died?"

Morag put her hand to her mouth as she realised what he meant. "Och Harry, I'm sorry it's just.." She paused. "No wonder you're a moody git. We all call you that, the whole bluidy country. I'm sorry Harry I never thought. Please sit down."

Morag seemed genuine in her shock at his revelation. He cautiously sat back down although not as close as they had sat before.

Morag seemed content to sit in silence so Harry returned to staring at her drawing letting his eye be drawn into a timeless place.

"Harry?" he felt a hand on his arm as Morag called to him. He turned to look at her. She had an expression of concern on her face. "I've been thinking about yeh and I don't know but I dinnae ken yeh, do yeh ken? This is the first time we've spoke after five years in school and in a few minutes you've made me revaluate you. I thought I knew yeh. What magical bairn hasn't heard of Harry Potter? Well it's obvious that hearing and knowing are different. The Prophet is all calling yeh a gobshite and saying Dumbledore has lost his marbles. Talking to yeh well I can tell it's a steamin pile of midden.

So Harry, can I ask, is it true?"

Harry eventually nodded after working through her dialect, she was moving between a soft one she had first spoken to him explaining things but as she became more heated it hardened.

"Is he back? V...Volde..."

"Voldemort, yes he's back." Harry answered sadly.

"You saw him too, didn't yeh?" Harry nodded his answer. "and Cedric?" her voice dropped as she asked the question.

"Murdered, by one of his death eaters. The cup was a port key and as we landed he was killed." Reliving the moment caused the grief in Harry to well up again.

"Come here yeh." Morag pulled him into a hug and held him. After the initial pull she held him softly. It wasn't as bruising as Hermione's hugs that were fierce or like Mrs Weasley's that always left him feeling smothered. Harry knew he could move away at any moment and because he could, he didn't. He felt hot tears fall down his cheeks as he mourned for Cedric. Morag continued to hold him. He allowed himself to sink into her softness, he drank in her scent, her hair smelt of apples. Slowly he moved away from her. His head came away from her shoulders. He knew if he didn't pull himself together he would start to snot as well as cry.

They were still close and looking at each other, hesitating over their next movement. Morag moved her hand up and brushed his still wet cheeks. He looked into her face and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. Copying her gesture, he brushed it away.

Then she moved again, slowly, hesitantly towards him. She turned her face slightly to the side her hand moving towards the back of his head. She paused and Harry aware of what would happen next give permission with his eyes and the smallest of nods.

Their lips met, the taste of salt from their tears mixed. The kiss was hesitant and quickly over. The teens moved slightly apart. Harry looked Morag in the eyes that seemed to be smiling amidst the tears.

The second kiss was longer and deeper. Something had broken and there was no hesitation in this kiss. Harry could only think of this girl before him. One hand in her hair, the other on her back. Holding her close drinking in her scent, her presence.

They kissed like this for a long time. When they broke apart Harry felt his lips tingle from the unusual activity.

"Wow." Morag was finally able to say.

Harry stroked her face running his hand down her cheek. "I wasn't expected that."

"No, I don't expect you were. I came down here for peace and solitude." Harry frowned at her apparent rejection. "Oh don't worry yeh dopey sod. I'm glad that happened but it was unexpected. Come on." She slowly got to her feet. It'll be tea time soon. Let's get back to the castle."

In the Great Hall the conversation stalled for a moment as Morag kissed Harry on the cheek before heading off to the Ravenclaw table, then the voices started again twice as loud.


	3. Megan

Megan.

Harry sat on the edge of the loch. He picked out stones from the edge of the bank throwing them out into the deep water.

His fingers prised out another from the silt from the edge of the water, tossing it out underhand, he listened to the gloop as the stone hit the water. The ripples played out on the surface of the water then slowly faded away.

Instead of digging out another stone as he had been doing for the last half hour, he turned to the figure that was standing behind him.

He looked at the young women her jet black her pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her normally warm blue eyes had a slight tightness around them.

"What are you doing Harry?"

He let out a long sigh as he tried to formulate his reply. "I don't know really, I just wanted a little time to myself but once here I started to feel a little sorry for myself." He smiled half-heartedly.

She returned his half smile with one of her own. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? What was it this time?" She sat down next to him as she spoke, brushing his arm as she did.

"Nothing really. Just wondering why do we keep on fighting? In the long run does it really matter?"

"Let me guess, you started throwing stones and watched ripples fade away didn't you?"

He turned to look at her surprised. "Am I really that obvious?"

She took his face into her hands drawing him into a kiss. "Only to me. If Voldemort knew you as well as I do you'd have died years ago." She got up to her feet and offered her slight and well tanned hand to him. "Come on."

He reached out taking her hand and got to his feet. There was no way she had the physical strength to pull him up if he resisted but he allowed her to pull him up. "Where are we going?"

She walked off purposely, glancing back over her shoulder to him. "Into the forest." Harry quickly caught her up and soon they were walking hand in hand.

"That should do. We can apparate now."She wrapped an arm around him and he felt the uncomfortable compression of apparition.

Harry looked around him. He stood on a single tracked tarmac road. In front of him it clung perilously halfway up an escarpment. A limestone cliff rose up to his right gradually getting higher and higher. To the left about a thousand feet before him lay a lush green river valley. At the bottom of the valley a river, main road and canal all led his eye to a small town.

However dominating the view was a hill about a mile in front of him. On top of the hill were the ruined remains of some buildings.

"This Harry is one of my favourite views. The castle in front of you is Dinas Bran." Harry smiled slightly as Megan's accent deepened as she pronounced Welsh place names. "It has been a ruin for close on eight hundred years ago, it was built in the time of Llywelyn Ein Llyw Olaf. When Edward advanced they didn't stand and fight they burnt it to the ground and retreated. So it stands as a witness to not trying."

She smiled at him and he nodded the point was a little heavy handed but well made. She took his hand pulling herself toward him and wrapping her hands around his waist she pulled in close to kiss him. Breaking the kiss Megan leaned back. "Plus it is pretty here. "

Harry suddenly felt the squeezing effect of apparition. He looked around they were in a back alley way of a red brick building.

"What are you wearing under your robe?" Megan asked as she was busy transfiguring her own school robe into a sleeker and sexier mid calf dress.

"Just underwear. " He admitted.

"Ok, then time to meet some family. " She cast a notice-me-not charm on him and led him out of the alley way into a small but crowded main street. She immediately led him into a small shop. In the window of the shop were dream catchers and tarot cards. The counter was glass fronted and contained unusual jewellery. Towards the back of the shop stood clothing racks full of either obviously second hand clothes or t-shirts for bands Harry had never heard of. The air was heavy with incense and ambient electric music was being played from a battered stereo.

Most notable was the women moving from behind the counter and enveloping Megan in a hug. It was obvious the two were related. The other women was about three years older than them.

Harry waited patiently to be introduced as the two women chatted away in Welsh and although he knew the odd word thanks to his time with Megan the conversation was beyond him.

Eventually Megan slowed down the speed she spoke at and turned to him. "Mae hyn yn fy chwaer Cerys."

Harry smiled at the women. "er.. Bora da."

Cerys laughed at his greeting. "It's afternoon Harry, don't worry I speak English better than Megan. If you're going round town help yourself to clothes off the second hand racks."

Harry wandered around the racks, jeans where easy enough to find even if they were all black but finding a t-shirt he liked was trickier. They all had bands names on and meant nothing to him. He toyed with one t-shirt of a gloomy looking man next to a perky looking goth girl. The text read, how would you feel about life if death was your older sister? He was about to put if back when Megan saw him looking at it.

"Well that suits your mood. Go on put it on. "She gestured to the changing rooms at the back of the shop. Harry headed back and pulled the curtain on a loop around him. After kicking off his trainers he struggled out of his robe in the confined space but eventually managed to pulled on the jeans and t-shirt.

Before they left the shop Megan transfigured his robe into a black leather jacket for him and they headed out. Perky girl and dour goth.

She led him down the main street to the bridge over the River Dee. They watched the water run over the rocks a while before Megan started talking.

"I love this little town. Apart from the fact it's one of the prettiest places I know, it's also a place of hope. A little up that road." She gestured. "Is the Eisteddfod field. Lots of places in Wales have Eisteddfods, from schools to the national one but this is special one. It's where every year people come from all over the world to see who is best. It's for singers and dancers and choirs.

Different cultures and styles all coming together to celebrate musical style. From formal welsh choirs singing Men of Harlech to Zulu's singing and dancing together. This is the point of fighting Harry. The people we oppose hate the different. This little muggle town will be destroyed. As would people like my sister. She's what we call a amddifad hudol, the same as Filch is the English term is too insulting. The Death eaters would just put her to death."

Harry drew Megan closer and kissed her. "Thank you. You're right, we fight not to be noticed or even thanked we fight because to not fight would be a betrayal. Come on show me more of this place."

She led him off along the path next to the river. Hand in hand and smiling.

A.N.

The fact that the books refer to it as The Black Lake annoys me greatly. It's in Scotland, it's a loch.

Also I only ever have clothing as described in the books not the films. Wizarding robes and underwear.

I'm sorry but the term squib is really insulting.

I would suggest an image search of Dinas Bran from the Panorama. I do love that view.

I'm also taking requests of other females to ship with Harry.


	4. Lilith

Lilith Moon.

As soon as he saw the silhouette in the doorway, Harry knew he was in trouble. It was his own stupid fault. He had been too focused on the essay he was writing and had not been checking his map. He briefly considered donning his cloak but it was too late.

"Hello Harry." Her Irish brogue drew out the simple phrase and turned it somehow sensual.

"Lilith." He nodded at her. Swallowing slightly.

She walked towards him, slowly, drawing out each step. Halfway across the room she stopped and gestured casually. The door behind her closed and locked. Her wandless magic was amongst the best in their year. "Now I've found you I'd hate to be disturbed. "

She closed the distance between them. Harry stayed seated and watched. There was no way that this could end well. He was trapped now though.

Once she had got close enough she put her hands on the edge of the desk and leaned forward. The weight of her robe caused it to hang slightly open.

Harry forced himself to look her in the eyes. There was no way he would let his eyes go lower. He would not, definitely not, especially not, look down the front of her robe. He was not going to even glance at the black lace of her bra that was coming into view. No, better to look her in the eye. Her full lashed and baby blue eyes. Harry found himself swallowing nervously again.

Why couldn't it have been some death eaters? Voldemort would be better than this. Why did she keep finding him?

"Have you been avoiding me Harry? A girl might get to think you regretted our..." she paused "liaison."

Harry glanced down then realised what he would see if he did, looked her in the eyes again. "No I don't regret it..." He was going to say more but was interrupted by Lilith pulling the desk forward and away from him.

His chair was now isolated in the room. Lilith hitched her robe up, flashing Harry her leg in a dark but sheer stocking before she was sitting on his knee facing him.

Harry clamped his legs together tight. Her fingers of her right hand arched, resting on his cheek. "That's good, a girl might do reckless, even dangerous things if she felt she was being taken advantage of." She applied a small amount of pressure and Harry felt her nails just start to scratch before she relented.

"So what has kept you away from me then?"

Harry tried to think of what he could say that wouldn't get him into a worse situation. All he could focus on was the girl on his knee and that she was having an effect on him. The only thing that came to mind was the truth, of a sort.

"Secret." He coughed and licked his lips. "You, I mean we agreed that it would be better to keep things a secret, what with you in Slytherin. You didn't want Draco or Pansy to find out."

Lilith allowed her fingers to run down Harry's jaw then back up again on his half formed stubble. "That's true but daddy's boy is up to something and is busy away from the house and Pansy is torn between trying to get his attention again and seeing if she can worm her way into someone elses affections. In short, they are distracted. So provided we don't walk around hand in hand like Ginny and Dean no one will notice."

She paused looking at him. "Now would be the right time to kiss me."

Harry tried to think of a response, of anything that he could say that might extricate himself from this situation. As he did he found Lilith had leaned slowly forward, closing the distance between them.

Harry knew that this would only make things worse. He leaned forward and pecked Lilith on the lips. As he moved back she moved with him keeping the pressure up. His hands flapped around trying to find somewhere safe to go. He finally settled on placing them on her sides just above her hips.

This was why he was avoiding her. Every time she made him lose control to just live for the moment. He knew Draco was up to something, Voldemort was planning his next move. Ron and Hermione were at each other's throats. Dumbledore had him trying to get a memory off Slughorn. He had no time for this.

Lilith broke their kiss. She placed her hands over his. "That's nice but a little neutral. When we kiss you can put them here." She moved his hands to the small of her back. "That way you pull me into the kiss."

Harry nodded his understanding. With his hands on her back, their noses were practically touching. He was committed now. He pulled her the remaining distance and kissed her. He was almost certain it was her that deepened the kiss. But he held her close. He panicked slightly as her tongue entered his mouth.

She broke off the kiss then and pulled back to look at him. "You can move your hands if you like; they don't have to stay rigid." She moved her hands over his again. "You can move them up my back. Into my hair even. I won't complain if they go lower too." As she spoke she moved Harry's hands down until the cusped her bottom.

Harry went rigid as she placed his hands there. Uncertain what to think or what to do. Lilith noticed his reaction and moved his hands away. She stepped back away from him and sat on the edge of the desk watching him.

"I'm sorry Harry." Gone was her sensual bantering tone. "I've gone too fast, upset you. I know I'm flirty and forward Harry but I like you and I'm serious about you." She paused. Harry looked up and saw that there were unshed tears in her eyes. "Harry, do you care for me?"

Harry didn't have to think of that answer. "Yes. "

"I care for you Harry. You are brooding and serious. Not the vain attention seeking fool you've been made out to be. Someone who pisses off Malfoy as much as you do interested me. Well I've gone beyond interested now. I want to get serious. You care for me. I care for you. I don't want to have to keep searching for you. Do you understand?"

"I do but I don't know if I can do this. Voldemort is out there he keeps coming for me. Anyone I'm close to will be in danger."

"Let me tell you something Harry. We are all in danger. In the last war he didn't care who he killed. You served him or died. I won't bow to him or his pets so I'm already in danger. Your best friends are in danger, Hermione and Ron. The Weasley's are in danger. Every muggle born, half blood and pure blood that doesn't willingly join his cause is in danger. It won't matter one way or another. I won't accept any reason that involves the war. Do you care for me?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Do we have fun together?"

Harry didn't, couldn't, deny it. "Yes."

"Is kissing me fun and would you rather be doing that than talking right now?"

Harry found his nervous swallow was back. His mouth had done dry again. He nodded.

"If you want more kisses you'll need to do better than that."

Harry watched her. Her auburn hair flicked back over her shoulders her eyes watching him not with the usual amusement but with concern. Why was he avoiding her? So there was a war on. Why shouldn't he live when we wasn't actually fighting. He made up his mind then. "Yes I want to be kissing you, but I want you to know if you are with me the war will come sooner than you might expect. People around me have died have died. Cedric and others. I want you to know the risk."

"Harry, I'm not a Gryff, I don't simply rush in. There is nothing you could tell me that I haven't considered. At this time, I want you. Who knows maybe it won't work. Maybe it will and there be lots of little Potters in our future. The only thing that is certain is now. What do we do now?"

The flirty look was back in her eyes. Her hands had come to rest on her hips pulling in her robe and showing off her figure.

Harry knew he had lost but he couldn't be sad about it. "We kiss?"

She took a step towards him, then paused. "I want you to tell your friends about me." Another step, then a pause. "Tell them you have a girlfriend." She leaned down in front of him. Harry felt his eyes drop to the view in front of them. "Tell them, if you want, that you enjoy looking at her tits. And you spent the afternoon kissing." She hitched her robe up again, slower this time and Harry enjoyed noticing the shape of her leg. Then she was back to sitting on his knee. Harry pulled her in close and when they kissed this time, he pulled her in hungrily.

Maybe it was a good thing she had found him.

A.N.

I suppose technically an OC. The screen shot from "Potter and Me" showed the name Moon Lil...

I made the assumption she wouldn't share a name with Harry's mum so would need another name. Since Pottermore has come out. We find she is indeed Lilly. She will always be Lilith to me.


	5. Tracey

Tracey Davis.

Another Saturday, another detention with Snape. Harry trudged his way down to the dungeons. He knocked hesitantly at the door.

"Potter, get in here." Snape snarled at him. He made his way into the Professors' private rooms.

"Today Potter you will be preparing ingredients. These will be for my private supplies. If the instructions state half inch pieces that is what you will prepare. If they are even a thousandth off then you will be here redoing the work. As it is this work would take a competent student most of the morning, you will be here all day. Use the right knives. Ensure they are clean before use. If you forget I'm sure you will enjoy another visit to the infirmary. Davis." Here Snape gestured at the girl Harry hadn't noticed was in the room. "Will be here too. She will report to me, to ensure you don't slack off. I have other things to be doing other than watching a dunderhead like you."

With that the bat like professor swept out of the room leaving Harry standing in the doorway.

Harry made his way to the workbench and read the parchment full of instructions. Snape had certainly picked the worst ingredients for him to work on. If it was messy, slimy or just plain stank he had to prepare it

He glanced up from separating some puffer-fish from their eyes. It appeared buying them separate as most people did wasn't good enough for Snape. He used his arm to push his glasses back up his nose. He didn't want his hands anywhere near where he could smell them. Across the room he could see Tracey copy his action as she pushed her own glasses up her nose. She had an amused smile on his face as she watched him from behind her cauldron.

"So what did you do to get stuck in here on a Saturday morning?"

Her only response was to put a finger to her lips. Harry was about to return to his fish if she didn't want to talk that was fine with him.

As he picked up his knife, she threw some ingredients into her cauldron and then quickly stirred first one way then another.

"I couldn't talk I was counting. What did I do? I asked nicely. I'm here as a reward. I need to improve my medical potions technique."

"You do know Slughorn is potions professor this year?"

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Yes and of course Slughorn would be delighted to help half-blood Tracey Davis, whose mother is no one famous and works in a shop and whose father has a middle rank ministry job and is no one famous. No, I have to work for my opportunities. I'm not going to be collected for my name or family. Speaking of work, you need to fill that jar up. "

Picking up his knife and the next fish Harry asked, "So Snape helps out of the goodness of his heart?"

"Well Snape helps because it's his job, He's my head of House and he meets each of us once a term to see how we are doing. He knows I want to be a healer, so this is his way of helping. If this potion is up to professional standard it will be sold, I will get a small percentage but more importantly I will start to get my name known.

Also in true Slytherin fashion helping me helps himself, He doesn't have to supervise you and he gets his Saturday to himself. Keep filled that jar up, it's flobberworm mucus next." She smiled sweetly while delivering that news.

Harry bit back a groan before asking. "So why do you want to be a healer?"

"It's a good job but most importantly they are neutral. In the last war the only healers attacked or injured were those caught out of uniform in public places. St Mungos was never attacked, no healers home was raided either. If I want to get out of this war alive then this is the best way for me."

"So that's it? You find a way out for yourself and you don't care about the rest of us?"

"Look Potter, it's not a matter of caring it's dealing with the circumstances you are in. I'm lucky to be classed as a half blood. I have a muggle born grandfather on my father's side and a great granddad on my mothers. I'm in the same year as the kids of four death eaters, one who has already taken the mark. Neutrality is as far as I can go and make it out alive. If we weren't in Professor Snape's private quarters I wouldn't be talking to you. You can stare at me with those piercing eyes of yours all you want, it's just the way it is."

Harry stared at her for a long time. "I never had the choice you know? I didn't chose to fight him, he choose me and he keeps doing it. The thing is I've met him and the inner circle. If we all stood together he would be defeated in a day. I've seen the crowds out shopping, or seeing off the kids at the start of term, we outnumber him but too many decide to be neutral."

"If it ever came to an all out fight, he takes people one by one. If I declared a side I'd be dead in my bed. You have no idea what it's like to be a halfblood in Slytherin."

"Ok then, what would you do, in another house? If you had the choice?"

"I'd still want to be a healer. It is a job I've always wanted to do. My mum tells stories about me giving potions to my teddy bears when I was a little girl. What I'd really like is to have freedom to mix with people. I do runes with Grainger but because Nott is there I can't speak to her. When the Yule Ball happened I went with Zabini as the least worst option. Most girls my age have had boyfriends. Since there is no one in Slytherin I would even consider I get to go through school without that. You dated Cho last year, someone from a different house would not be allowed in Slytherin."

Harry put down his knife and looked at the girl in front of him. She was tall and slender, possibly even skinny. Her glasses were of the thinnest material possible the arms connecting directly to the lens. Her colourless blond hair pulled back tight in a short ponytail. Harry watched the vein on her neck pulse slightly as she spoke. For the first time he saw her as a girl and not just a Slytherin. He looked down quickly.

"So I answered, what would you want to do if there was no war?" She asked.

"I don't know, which is what I want, to just live a life that isn't set in stone. I'd like to have some more disastrous dates. That date with Cho was the most normal thing I've ever done. Still no one sent her hate male like they did to Hermione. That's all I want, to live my life, date, mess up, like anyone else without the press watching my every move and everyone's expectations resting on me."

Harry had taken to staring hard at Tracey while he was talking again. She looked up meeting his gaze before blushing and looked back down to her cauldron.

"What was it like? Kissing Cho, I mean."

"Rubbish. She was in tears, it was a wet mess. Not very romantic really."

"Still better than me." Tracey, set her timer next to her cauldron. "Simmer for fifteen minutes." She said as she hesitantly took a step towards him. "You understand, don't you? I have to stay neutral no matter how piercing your eyes are, or how much I want to get that ridiculous hair of yours to stay still." She was now standing directly in front of Harry. "My first kiss could most certainly never happen here. In Snape's lab, with you." As if moving through a glacier her hand rose out and touched his chin. Please Harry, just once."

Stepping around the table Harry nodded. They were both hesitant and uncertain but gradually moved close together. The kiss was just as uncertain. Their lips came together and Harry had to break contact to lick his lips before they tried again. The second time Harry seemed to sink into the kiss and pulled Tracey close to him.

When the buzzing from the timer sounded, he was uncertain where the noise came from. Tracey ran back to her cauldron and added her next ingredient.

After she had finished the next phase of the potion, she looked back to him. "Thank you Harry, but you best get back to work. You do know that never happened?"

Harry reluctantly agreed and went back to puffer-fish eyes. The rest of the day passed with Harry doing more revolting tasks while Tracey gave all her attention to the increasingly complex potion.

Eventually Snape returned and declared his efforts adequate. The following Saturday he headed to his detention with a spring in his step to find himself alone with the dark and brooding professor, as he was for the rest of the term.

A.N.

Some reviewers have stated that they think that some of these would make a good start to a longer story. I have no intention of enlarging any of these tales. However if any one wants to do so, feel free. This is fanfaction I have no copyright over it. Although if you do decide to write a chapter 2 to any of these send me a pm I always need new stuff to read.


	6. Katie

Katie

**A.N text in italics From Goblet of Fire. By J K Rowling published by Bloomsbury Books **

"_Who're you going with, then?" said Ron._

"_Angelina," said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment._

"_What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"_

"_Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"_

_Angelina, who had been chatting _with the other seekers_near the fire, looked over at him._

"_What?" she called back._

"_Want to come to the ball with me?"_

_Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look._

"_All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face._

"And what about me?" Alicia asked.

"Okay then," said George grinning. "If you insist I'll take you."

The girls turned back to Katie who was laughing at their antics. Angelina stood back up again. "What about Katie? Look how upset this is."

Katie was now staring daggers at Angelina.

"Oh that's an easy one." said Fred.

"Yeah she can go with Harry." Finished off George.

Harry reddened with embarrassment, as Ron spluttered.

"Sorry Ron, but Wood's still free, we can ask him for you want?" With that the twins exited the common room.

It was two days later when Katie approached Harry while he was sitting alone in the library. Harry watched her approach; she had an unusually serious expression on her face.

She sat down next to him and kept her voice low. "Harry, are you ok about the ball? The twins kinda dropped us in it but unless you've got someone else to go with I'd love to go with you."

Harry felt a smile appear on his face. He was certain she would call it off. He had even taken to using the map to try and avoid her. "Katie I'd love to go with you. You're someone I can always be myself with. I know you see me and not something else."

"Well it's hard to be something you're not after going through Oliver's training sessions. He does strip us back to the , I think I know you pretty well Harry. Remember Harry this is just a dance. We're going to have fun, eat some good food listen to loud music and be ourselves."

"When I hear you talk about it I almost look forward to it."

"Don't worry about it Harry, We'll weather the formal bit then we'll party like we won the quidditch cup. Again."

With that, Katie left him. For the first time since hearing about the Ball Harry was starting to look forward to it.

Xx

Katie descended the stairs to the common room looking stunning. Her lean form, normally clothed in scruffy quidditch wear or a school uniform, was a vision of beauty in an asymmetrical scarlet robe. The silky fabric showed off her athletic physique to good advantage. Her honey blond hair was swept to one side and hung in ringlets almost to her collarbone and Harry gulped nervously as his eyes settled on the smooth skin of her exposed shoulder. The hem was of an asymmetric cut too and showed a lot more leg than Harry was used to seeing.

His mind slipped back to the time that goaded on by the other girls Katie had run from the girls half of the changing room to the door and back, wrapped in just a towel. Harry has seen more then but only just.

Harry eventually got his mouth to work. "Wow, you look amazing."

"See, I told you no one will be looking at you. Mind you if we're sitting with the veela I guess no one will be looking at me either." Katie said darkly.

"I will." Harry blurted out. "I mean." He stopped talking when Katie leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"That was sweet and earned you a kiss. Keep it up Harry.

Harry adjusted his heavily modified dress robe and moved to open the door for Katie. A week previously,Katie and her friend Leanne had summoned Harry to an unused classroom. They had inspected his dress robe and then had him try it on.

"Who bought you this?" Leanne had asked, "The only thing they got right was the colour. It would be passable for a funeral, if you were the corpse."

She had then set a tape measure lose on him and taken measurements. The result was a mix of magical and muggle clothing. His robe, which now buttoned like a jacket, stopped at the belt line at the front, revealing trousers in a shade of dark green that was almost black. The back of the robe hung to a more traditional inch off the floor and was split down the centre.

Just as he left the common room, Leanne appeared to check over his appearance. "Not bad but stand up straight Harry or you'll drag on the ground. Now if the press ask, who made your clothes?"

"Leanne Devalan." The pair chorused.

They joined the other champions at the great hall. While surprised at Hermione being there he was both pleased and suddenly embarrassed by how much he and Katie would stand out against the conservative wizarding outfits of his fellow champions.

Once the doors opened they made their way to the top table, Harry was trying to guess if the gasps from the crowd was for Katie's or Hermione transformation. While Hermione's was a surprise. Harry found Katie's stunning.

After the meal, during which the conversation was dominated by quidditch, with only Hermione and Fleur the non-players, the table emptied as the champions made their way out on to the dance floor.

"Just this last bit to go and then we can start to have fun." Katie whispered in his ear. Harry allowed Katie to guide him around the floor, she had a fluid grace, that Harry found it easy to fall into step with her. It must have been all the time watching her move on her broomstick that enabled him to pick up and anticipate her movements in the dance. The fact she looked so good and had an infectious smile helped him to keep his eyes on her.

The first song ended and Harry joined in with the crowd as they applauded the Wyrd Sisters, although he regretted taking his hands off Katie's lithe frame to do so.

The next song started up at a much faster tempo. "What do we do to this one?"

"Anything you want, provided you're not as mad as those two." Katie nodded at Fred and Angelica who had kept a space on the increasingly full dance by dancing madly with each other.

Katie again led Harry into a dance that took all his instants to keep up with. Halfway through the song Katie caused him to stumble by stopping suddenly. Harry turned to see what had caused her to stop. He saw Hermione practically run across the dance floor her makeup starting to smudge by the tears in her eyes.

"Come on." Katie said, marching over to where Ron was standing. "Ron Weasley, what did you say to Hermione this time?"

"Nothing. "

"Fine then, since it was nothing you won't mind finding her and apologising before you ruin her night."

"What, no. Why do you think it was my fault?"

"I'm not arguing with you Ron I'm telling you."

"And if I refuse?"

Despite her slight frame Katie proved again why she could go up against the dirtiest play Slytherin could dish out. Her right arm lashed out and caught Ron across the face. "I don't think you will. Go now, find her, apologise. "

Ron Shuffled off while Harry looked at Katie in stunned amazement.

"OK Harry we need to get drinks, to find Alicia and then you'll get an explanation in that order. "

Harry pushed his way through the crowd and got drinks for himself and Katie. He returned to find Katie with Alicia with George glowered behind her.

"... that will hold for tonight but go see Pomfrey in the morning." Alicia was saying as Harry approached.

Katie turned back to Harry with a smile and took the glass off him. Taking his arm in hers they headed outside into the Rose garden. After finding, a bench to sit on Katie turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry about that Harry, but some of us in the girls dorms are a little fed up of listening to Hermione cry. I thought I'd take the solution back to the roots."

"I never realised she got so upset about it. They argue all the time." Harry said after some thought.

"Why was Hermione hiding in the bathroom when the troll found her?"

"Because she was upset because Ron insulted her." Harry's voice trailed off as he realised what he was saying. "I'll watch out for it and try to intervene more."

Katie reached out and touched his cheek. "You're a good kid Harry."

"I'm not that much younger than you." He protested.

"True, only a year. I should hate you y'know?"

"No, why?" Harry asked a note of concern in his voice.

"I was all set to be Gryffindor's youngest player then you come along and beat me by a year, still we wouldn't have won much without you. We had no idea who would be seeker after Charlie left. He'd given Oliver the captaincy in his last year but carried on playing. Oliver tested all us first years to find a decent replacement. That's how I got on to the team in my second year but we had no idea who would be seeker, then you come along."

Kate leaned forward and gave him another peck on the cheek. "Come on, we're meant to be partying. I need to dance some more. I didn't bare this much leg just so you could stare at it, I did it to dance."

Harry glanced down at Katie's legs as she got to her feet, he quickly followed her back to the dance floor. The room was now a hot sticky mess from too many bodies moving too hard in a small space.

The idea of formal dancing had gone now. The crowd moved as one mass in front of the stage. Surging backwards and forwards like an overenthusiastic tide. Harry and Katie bumped into each other and grabbed hold of each other to avoid being separated. After two songs like this, they moved away from the stage to get some drinks. One of the twins met them before they got to the back table and handed them a glass each.

Quickly drinking them the pair headed back into the mass of people in front of the stage.

Harry found himself a lot less steady on his feet now and was frequently finding himself holding on to Katie to stop falling over.

How long this went on for Harry couldn't say. Before he knew it the last song of the night was announced. A slower more sedate number.

The mass of people split back up into pairs. Many of whom had even started the evening together. Harry danced with his arms at full stretch his fingers locked behind Katie's neck. Her hands were on his hips. After some mutual staggering they held each other closer. As the song ended Harry was staring into Katie's eyes.

He couldn't say who made the first move,but by the time the main lights in the hall had come on the two were locked together in a kiss.

They broke apart to the sound of cheering from the rest of the quidditch team. The journey back to the Gryffindor common room was made hand in hand and with lots of wrong turns and giggles.

They paused for breath at one point and after kissing again Katie asked. "So how do you keep doing it? The three of you seem to wander these halls at night as much as you want. How come you never get caught?"

"Let's get back to the common room. I'll show you."

With a new impetus they made it back to the common room without incident. Harry pulled Katie off to the side of the room. Telling her to wait for him. It was a matter of moments for Harry to find his map and cloak. Heading back down the stairway he pulled on the cloak and disappeared from view. He paused a moment to take in Katie's appearance. Her elegantly styled hair was now as messy as after a quidditch game. Partially plastered to her head by the dancing they had been doing. Her dress clung to her, revealing details she would have probably have preferred hidden.

Harry took a step forward and enveloped her in the cloak. "Hello again."

"Merlin Harry what is this?" she exclaimed.

"shhh." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear but she met him halfway and they kissed again. Eventually he explained about the cloak and the map. They watched the door with the map and were able to slip out as some latecomers opened the door to enter the common room.

Harry found himself holding Katie much closer than he ever had with Ron as they walked in lock step around the school. Katie studied the map as they walked.

"Look at all the broom closets. I think over half of them are occupied." She giggled. "Well we won't be bothered by prefects tonight." She pointed two dots occupied a very small space. "Doesn't look like they are patrolling."

They spent some time wandering the school. "Um… I really need the toilet. "Katie informed him. Checking the map they headed up one floor to the nearest unoccupied girls toilet.

Harry shuffled his feet while he waited outside. The door behind him opened.

"Harry?"

By way of answer he opened the cloak a slither so she could see him. She reached out and pulled him in. "Get in here."

Once inside he removed his cloak and was pulled into a fierce embrace by Katie. They were son kissing passionately. After some time they broke for air.

"You know Fred and George spiked our drinks." She said.

"What with?" he asked a note of concern.

"At a guess, 't worry it wasn't a love potion whatever you are feeling is from you, it just lowered our inhibitions a bit. I can tell, I just a had really bad idea but I realised it for what it was, means I'm starting to sober up. "

"What was your bad idea?" he asked.

She stepped into his space again and kissed him, as she did her hand started on his chest and moved lower. Slowly down his abdomen. Then to his belt line. Her fingers dropped an inch lower then stopped. "I think it might be a mistake to go further." At least just on the second date.

Harry emboldened by her actions moved his hands up from her waist slowly up her body. He paused just under her breasts.

"I so want you to continue but I really don't want to wake up tomorrow regretting tonight."

She leaned in and kissed him again. "Come on lets head back. I'll need some sleep tonight."

The journey back to the common room was uneventful and they kissed their goodbyes in the common room.

Harry woke late the next morning and groaned as the headache struck.

After some time in the toilet he headed down to the common room. He was engulfed in a hug as he entered. "Well finally. I was going to give you five more minutes before waking you."

"Urgh Katie what?"

"Eloquent as always Harry. I'm going home for Christmas but I knew that if I left without saying goodbye you'd spend the rest of the holiday worrying." She took his chin in her hand and looked him in the eye before kissing him tenderly.

"Last night was not a one time thing. See you in the new year." She engulfed him in a hug that included a cheeky squeeze of his bum. With a grin and a wink she headed out of the dorm.

A.N.

This is where I'm doing to stop for now with these short tales.

I may write more of these short ones in the future but at the moment I'm starting to find these a bit sameish. Having said that Romilda Vain, Faye Dunaway and Sally-Anne all want a turn, so I might come back sooner than I planned.

So what was I doing here? Basically exploring new characters, all of the girls here are basically OC's with canon names. I was also exploring the diversity of the UK too. Megan, Lilith and Morag especially have their personality wrapped up in their geographic location, Katie and Tracey less so.

Quite a few reviewers have remarked that some of these tales would make a great start for a longer story. I have no intention of doing that but if anyone wants to take any of these and add a chapter 2 feel free to do so.

Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome.

p.s.

I have had requests to write Sue Bones and Daphne Greengrass. Sue can be found in ch2 of Odds and Ends, Daphne is featured in Solitude. (Solitude is not my best work but the first chapter isn't too bad.)

Call Me is a sequel to this of sorts. I started to write Lisa, aiming to do another chapter of this but once I hit 5000 words I've given it standalone status. Will be at least a five chapter story.

Also for fans of non-canon ships, look up Sally-Anne and the Random Scenes. A tale of her and Nev.


End file.
